


Classics Cover: In the Hand

by zeziliazink_art (zeziliazink)



Series: Classics Covers [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classics, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeziliazink/pseuds/zeziliazink_art
Summary: Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle.First posted to my tumblr hereas part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. Art is “Kleine Welten V (Small Worlds V)” by Wassily Kandinsky, 1922.(You can readmore about why I used the word "Classics"if you have questions or are curious as well.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Classics Covers [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Classics Cover: In the Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [aideomai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aideomai/pseuds/aideomai). Log in to view. 



**Author's Note:**

> Originally created to make my random collection of saved fics look prettier on my Kindle. [First posted to my tumblr here](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/634331487203901440/fanfic-classics-batch-2-drarry-more-serious) as part of a batch of cover art inspired by Penguin Classics. Art is “Kleine Welten V (Small Worlds V)” by Wassily Kandinsky, 1922.
> 
> (You can read [more about why I used the word "Classics"](https://zeziliazink.tumblr.com/post/613842371176726528/please-use-the-phrase-personal-favorites-rather) if you have questions or are curious as well.)


End file.
